Hers and Hers Alone
by O ni kai
Summary: What if Fleur's Veela Magic leads her to her soul mate? What if said magic connected her from Birth to her Destined One's soul and magic, and let her feel his/her emotions and thoughts? What if her soul mate is immune to her allure? What if her mate from birth is a depressed and self hating Boy-Who-Lived? What if she turned into an obsessive yandere because of said bond?
1. Almost Lost (Updated)

**Her's And Her's Alone**

 **This is something that has been on my mind for a while so i'm doing it. Please review with absolute honesty as i do not filter Reviews because I generally want your feedback on my stories. So this idea came from what I know of Twilight Vampire's Mates (I Don't know much I only know what my sister told me when i beta read a story for her. As I told her VAMPIRES DON'T SPARKLE AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON THAT MARY-SUE OF A MAIN CHARACTER UGGH...Ehhem sorry i lost my cool for a second there.) From what I know They are very** _ **Possessive**_ **of their chosen mates and i remember reading a fic awhile back where Fleur ( and other veelas/Partial veelas) were possessive of their mates. So I got to thinking what if Fleur's Veela Magic leads her to her soul mate? What if said magic connected her from Birth to her** _ **Destined One's**_ **( Rosario + Vampire Kurumu anyone?) soul and let her feel his/her (I don't discriminate) emotions and thoughts? What if her soul mate is immune to her allure? Then my fucked up mind thought: What if her mate from birth is a depressed and self hating Boy-who-lived who was abused from the time he could walk and talk? Then after watching Mirai NIkki (Future Diary): What if she turned into an obsessive yandere because of said bond? That leaves us with a Possessive Overprotective Yandere Veela who's basically emphathic to her chosen object of obsession looking for her mate who's an angsty wizard who suddenly has someone who loves him unconditionally. I don't know about you but that is something i'd read.**

 **"Almost Lost"**

 **~STORY START~**

Veela's are a species who's love lives are based on predetermined mates. Yes, they do have an allure, but it is mostly for protection from more violent magical creatures. Their allure can stop almost anything in it's tracks and cause it to be enamored with them, if they put enough power into their allure that is. Almost anything because their mates are immune to their allure.

When they are born Veela's Magic bonds them to their mate or destined one's soul, even if the mate hasn't been born yet. The bond allows the Veela to feel her mate's emotions and hear their thoughts if they concentrate. Once a Veela is of age she uses her bond to find her mate wherever they are in the world. It's all common knowledge and while it sounds romantic the bond is completely one-sided and only the Veela is completely attached until her mate kisses her, emphasis on the mate having to be the one to fully connect the bond. Also, sometimes the mate never loves the Veela back causing them to become either suicidal or completely obsessed with receiving her mates love. If the mate dies then the Veela is left a completely empty shell or a completely insane maniac.

Fleur Delacour was no accept to this. When she was born she bonded to her mate's soul immediately ,but not to his magic until she was 3 years old meaning he wasn't born until then. Unfortunate, when she was 4 during Halloween while she was reaching out with her bond curiously, as her mother just taught her to do so recently,she felt fear and heard bone chilling evil laughter then she felt it, something that still haunts her to this day. Unimaginable agony from her 1 year old mate and then nothing... she knew something was wrong.

She screamed out for her mother as she sank to her knees. Said women came rushing in to find Fleur bawling her eyes out on the floor. Her mother asked what was wrong after she brought Fleur into an embrace.

" _MY MATE! I CAN"T FEEL MY MATE!"_ Fleur managed to scream out in french before going back to being in hysterics. Her Mother gasped as she finally grasped the severity of the situation. Her daughter's mate had died. That was the only way she wouldn't be able to anything from the sat there stunned unable to say anything before her daughter suddenly gasped as her tears stopped.

" _HE'S BACK! Mother I can feel him again!"_ Fleur screamed before breaking down into tears. these ones of joy. Her mother soon joined her, but was puzzled as to what had happened. She decided that it could wait for the morning as her daughter was emotionally spent and passed out. She tucked her daughter in before falling asleep on the rocking chair in Fleur's room.

 **\- TIME-SKIP-**

After that night Fleur began checking in on her Mate regularly. She was worried as her mate was usually uncomfortable and sometimes hungry for most of the day. Then one night,3 years later, as she was checking in when she felt that her Mate was in pain and heard him wonder why he shouldn't ask about the magician at 'Dudley's' party , she grew furious at the fact someone hurt her mate, she almost lost him once she wouldn't ever again. It only got worse from there as her mate was hurt almost every day after that with it only getting more and more painful. He also started thinking heartbreaking and incorrect thoughts.

'No one cares about me' She did!

'I should just die. No one would care." She would!

'I'm just a waste of space' No he wasn't!

' Why am I such a freak' He wasn't that either!

She swore as she got on the carriage that would take her to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic that she would find her mate and save him from his 'caretakers'. Yes, she thought her eyes glazing over, she'll find him, show him how much she cares for him, and destroy all in her way.

After all, he was her's and her's alone.

 **-STORY STOP-**

 **So what do you guys think? I hope i did alright. Also, I have noticed that some words were missing from Chapter 2 of DLwTCRBWL after I uploaded it. I don't know what happened there. Please review your thoughts mean a lot to me.**

 _ **~Oni-Kai Out~**_


	2. Watching, Waiting (Updated)

**Her's and Her's Alone**

 **I was definitely not expecting such a demand for an update. This wasn't as popular when it was just starting out as it is now. I didn't think it was that good. Please review so I can know if stuff it shit or not.**

 **Also to 'Mr. T' I would love for you to beta this I'm not sure how the beta's work because I am relatively new to this site. Just tell me how to do it and we'll set it up. K? Cool.**

 **Also to anyone who wants to, message me if you have any Ideas you don't want to share in the Reviews. I love the feedback good and flames. I'll also do any story challenges you guys want me to, again just message me and if it interests me I'll do it.**

 **" Watching, Waiting "**

 **-STORY START-**

 **6 Years Later**

 **Beauxbaton's Carriage to Hogwarts**

Fleur had endured a lot over the years, and no it wasn't the constant leers from the male populous of her school, it also wasn't being the subject of awful rumors from the female populous of her school either, it was the constant suffering she felt from her mate.

She had broke down numerous times over the years. Her second year, when her mate was 9 and contemplating suicide she hadn't come out of her room till he stopped, she was going to do it if he did. Her third year, when he had his arm burnt down to the bone, only for it to grow back with his magic, she had run to her room so she wouldn't hurt someone because of her flames. Her fourth year, she hadn't broken down out of sadness, but of joy because her mate had felt hope and happiness, she felt his joy from his first flight and joining the Quidditch team, she thought things would finally get better, then she felt his unadulterated terror at the end of it, he almost died again. Her fifth year, she had felt his annoyance and promised to end this 'lockhart' fraud, if she ever found him, she felt his feeling of betrayal and how he was an outcast, and she also almost killed herself again when her mate almost died yet again. Her sixth year, last year, she felt his run in with dementors and heard the accursed laughter, she felt his betrayal at the hands of a friend of his, she cursed his betrayer, but knew it would be best because in the end he only needed her, she felt his shock and had promised to kill this 'wormtail' and clear Sirius Black's name, as it would make her mate happy. This year she felt his terror in the summer and knew he was at the Quidditch cup.

She had also stacked up quite the kill list: Draco Malfoy, Professor Snape, Dumbledore, Petunia Dursley, Vernon Dursley, Dudley Dursley, Professor Trelawny, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Greg Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Peter Pettigrew,and the list goes on. Dumbledore would be the hardest to kill, but he deserved it the most. She had alsoo found out the most important thing, her mates name, Harry Potter. He was a shy,self-doubting, adorable, Ravenclaw, who's only friends were Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Cedric Diggory. He was bullied constantly by Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley. He was flirted with by Ginny Weasley, and a lot of other girls, even if he didn't realize it, and those bitches would die!

Now she was on the carriage to Hogwarts for the TriWizard. She would use this tournament to not only get close to her mate, but to show him what a good mate she could be, after all he should be attracted to her power. She was also going to have to prepare herself, after all she couldn't hug, glomp, kiss, snuggle, have sex with, marry, tie up, and every thing else she wanted to do to him, that could wait for later in the year. She quickly wiped the nosebleed that had formed from thinking about her small, helpless, adorable mate tied up, blushing, and asking her for more. Dammit, she did it again!

 **Later at Hogwarts**

They had arrived to see a crowd of students awaiting them. When she looked at the crowd she barley held herself back when she saw those unique eyes staring at her. She just cooled her features into her mask of an ice queen, secretly keeping her eyes on the black haired boy she desired so much.

 **Later at The Feast**

Fleur couldn't hold herself back. She stared at Harry's back throughout the feast. She had to talk to him, at least once. She saw her favorite dish near him and knew fate had been smiling down upon her. She got up and went over to him, ignoring the male eyes following her every move.

" Exscuse me are you done with the bouillabaisse?" she asked her mate. Inwardly panting heavily from his scent. He turned to her and looked cutely, to her, surprised that someone was talking to him, she could also feel his nervousness from their bond.

"E-ehh! S-sure, h-here you go." he had told her handing the soup to her. She grabbed it, intentionally, holding his hand, causing her to nearly grab him and make him her's, officially, he was already her's, just he and nobody else knew it yet. Then her imagination kicked in.

 **Fleur's Imagination Start**

 _"Y-you can have me, a-anyway you w-want love." Her mate bashfully told her at her blushing while tied up to her bed._

 _" Don't 'ind if I do" She growled at him. She grabbed his shoulders and forced her tongue down his throat. When they needed air, she pulled back and her hand made his way to his pants. Slowly slipping them off. She then proceed to-_

 **Fleur Imagination End**

"E-excuse me? M-miss can you let go of my hand?" The subject of her fantasy awoke her, not really use to this kind of contact. She realized three things 1 she was thankful for bushy long skirts, 2 she was drooling, and 3 her allure was on full-blast, making even Dumbledore eye her. She shut off her allure and went back to her seat after thanking her Harry.

 **Later That Night**

Draco Malfoy and his henchmen, Vincent Crabbe and Greg Goyle were drinking some fire whiskey they had swiped from an older student. They were suddenly approached by a very beautiful lady with silvery blonde hair. She asked them to follow her and like the 'gentlemen' they were they followed. She led them to the lake.

The women suddenly turned and smirked, took Greg's wand right out of his hand, and quickly stunned the three. She then froze all of Crabbe's fingers and stomped on them, shattering them. She then took out a knife and cut off his eyelids.

"Your going to want to see this, _so don't blink hahahahahaha!_ " She cackled, before she casted " _CRUCIO!"_

She then moved to Goyle and casted _Ossis Effergo_ on each of his limbs, slowly breaking each of them. She then took out a knife and cut the skin off his face and back, then kicked him to the ground. The woman then spit on him.

She saved the worst for Malfoy. She transfigured her knife into a hammer and slammed it on to his groin crushing it. She then smashed his teeth in, before slashing his eye's out and breaking his hands. Her hand caught on fire and she set Malfoy's hair in flames, slowly burning him to death. To be sure, she casted _Avada Kedavra_ on all three of them.

She transfigured their bodies into rocks and threw them into the lake. She smirked as she walked back to the carriage. Three down. This would show them all that they shouldn't have messed with something that was her's and her's alone.

 **-STORY STOP-**

 **What do you think? Corny ending? Anything need to be fixed? Please Review.**

 **Also I'm sorry but I can't do Accents.**

 **~Oni-Kai~**


	3. L'approbation De La Mort (Updated)

**Her's and Her's Alone**

 **Also, to 2lazy2login thanks for the advice, seriously. And I have my own Yandere as well, my GF, so feel free to send yours. We'll see whose better *Laughs insanely with demented eyes before he's hit in the head by said GF***

 **GF: Please don't listen to this idiot.**

 **Oni-Kai: Oww, why I was just joking : (**

 **Anyway, I am really liking where this story is going. I won't do the Panty gag anymore (I also won't be doing this any more)**

 **P.s. Huge twist to the story in this part.**

 **To t , my beta, I'm sorry, but you wouldn't respond to me. I had my brother beta, as much as he didn't like it. I hope you forgive me. I also found out that you don't meet some of the requirements to be a beta, yet. I didn't really feel like waiting until you did, sorry once again.**

 **L'approbation De La Mort**

 **-STORY START-**

 **Hogwarts**

 **Great Hall**

Fleur watched as the potion's professor, Snape, reported how the weasel and his goon's never came back last night, from her position at the end of the Ravenclaw table, near the Professor's table.

"It really isn't like them Headmaster, they should've come back. I Bet Potter had something to do with it, that brat has always been bothering my students!"

That made her blood boil, but she knew she had to wait. More then a few students have gone missing over the years at Hogwarts, besides the fact that every DADA professor went missing. At least 3 went missing every year, but as the Pureblood Blood Purists say 'why go against tradition', hopefully three of their own going missing would change that. Fleur couldn't have her Little Mate go missing after all, that means he can't go playing hero anymore. She already let him do so many things she didn't like, like talking to other people, looking at other people, not being tied to her bed while she fed him every meal, not announcing that he was her property, letting those skanks flirt with him, just the little things she has atop her head. She suddenly heard a whispery, ghost like, voice that radiated power.

 _ **"I AGREE WITH YOU. HE NEEDS PROTECTION FROM THEM."**_

"Who,what?" Confused, but wanting to know who she should 'get rid of next',Fleur asked. Luckily, she sat alone so no one would notice her talking to herself.

 _ **"CALL ME MORT. I SERVE MY MASTER. THANK YOU FOR THE 'GIFT', BY THE WAY, THE WEASEL AND HIS CRONIES WERE...TASTY. AS FOR WHO, I MEAN THOSE THAT SEEK TO HARM MASTER. DUMBLES AND THE OTHERS. "**_

"Who are you, 'Mort'? What do you want?" She muttered harshly, no one would hurt her mate.

 _ **"I AM Celui qui dévore l'âme, I AM DEATH. AS FOR WHAT I WANT, I ONLY WISH TO SERVE MY MASTER AND GIVE HIM THE HOLLWS. MY MASTER IS YOUR MATE HARRY POTTER, AND HE NEEDS TO BE SAVED FROM THE WRONGFUL CARRIER OF THE ELDER WAND. THAT MERLIN WANNABE AND FALSE LEADER OF THE 'LIGHT' DUMBLEDORE!"**_

"What do you mean?"

 _ **"DUMBLES IS FRAUD. HE NEVER KILLED GRINDELWALD, HE NOT ONLY FRAMED HIM BUT ALSO LOCKED HIM AWAY INSIDE OF HIS HOME. ALL BECAUSE DUMBLEDORE WANTED AND LUSTED AFTER GRINDELWALD, BUT IT WAS ONESIDED AS GRINDELWALD LOVED DUMBLEDORE'S SISTER, ARIANA. DUMBLEDORE, IN A FIT OF RAGE, KILLED HER WITH ADVADA KEDAVRA. ABERFORTH WAS OBLIVIATED INTO BELIEVING THAT HE HIMSELF HAD DONE IT, MAKING HIM LEAVE DUMBLEDORE CASTLE FOREVER. ABERFORTH HAD STOPPED THE ACTUAL DARK LORD, OTTO WOLFGANG,WHO WAS GRINDELWALD'S COUSIN. ALBUS DUMBLEDORE HAS TRICKED AND MANIPULATED EVERYONE INTO BELIEVING WHAT THEY DO NOW."**_

"What"

 _ **"IT IS TRUE, DUMBLEDORE IS A FRAUD, WHO RAPES GRINDELWALD WHENEVER HE IS HOME. HE WAS ALSO A SUPPORTER Of WOLGANG. HE EVEN STILL USES WOLFGANG'S SLOGAN 'FOR THE GREATER GOOD'.**_

Fleur remained in a shocked silence.

 _ **"ENOUGH EARTH SHATTERING REVELATIONS FOR NOW, DUMBLES IS SPEAKING."**_

The Fraud had gotten up to speak, Fleur sneered at his twinkling eyes.

"I have a few announcements to make. Firstly, Aurors are on the premises looking for three missing students"

Fleur briefly remembered why she chose to kill the blonde snob and his cronies. She had heard a rumor of how Malfoy was in love with HER Harry, enraging her. She was walking back to the carriage, when she stumbled upon the three of them, stark drunk. She made up her mind quickly and disposed of all three of them.

"Secondly, the tournament will be going on as planned. Allow me to explain the tournament. Each School will have a single champion to represent them, once they are picked they are on their own. The champions will be chosen by an impartial judge, The Goblet Of Fire."

He pulled the tarp next to to show a goblet with blue flames in it.

"Students of age are welcomed to put their names into the cup. Now, let us get on with the feast."

After Dinner, Fleur went and put her name in the Goblet. She stayed just long enough to see two twins try and put their names in, only to be changed into old men.

 **Later That Night**

 _ **"I GUESS I SHOULD EXPLAIN SOMETHINGS"**_

"That would be helpful" she responded. She had been just about to go to sleep, when 'Mort' had contacted her.

 _ **"TO START OFF, YOUR MATE IS MY MASTER BECAUSE HE IS THE MOST POWERFUL AND PURE OF HEART OF ALL THE HOLLOW HOLDERS. THE HOLDERS ARE;**_

 _ **ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE: THE ELDER WAND**_

 _ **TOM MALARVO RIDDLE GAUNT 'LORD VOLDEMORT': THE RESURRECTION STONE**_

 _ **HARRY JAMES SLYTHERIN RAVENCLAW PENDRAGON POTTER: THE CLOAK OF INVISIBILITY**_

 _ **THE OTHERS WOULD USE MY POWERS FOR SINISTER PURPOSES, DUMBLEDORE ESPECIALLY."**_

"There were so many revelations in those sentences it isn't even funny."

 _ **"YES, DID YOU WANT SPOILER TAGS?"**_

"Wha-"

 ** _" A JOKE YOU WON'T GET. BUT THAT IS NOT IMPORTANT, WHAT IS IS THAT YOU GET MASTER TO OLLIVANDER'S WAND SHOP AND THE RIDDLE FAMILY MANSION. THOSE ARE WHERE ALL THE OTHER HOLLOWS LIE, I'LL TELL YOU HOW TO GET THEM WHEN YOU ARRIVE. MASTER SHALL NEED THEM IF HE WISHES TO LIVE TILL 20 YEARS OF AGE."_**

"...HE'LL DIE!?"

 _ **"I MUST GO NOW, WE SHALL SPEAK LATER."**_

"Wait..." Fleur tried to stop him, before his presence vanished.

 **Goldric's Hollow**

Babymore was laying down in his crib, planning on how he would get his new body. He was going to have Crouch Jr. get Potter to the graveyard. Then he shall have his new body.

"So, you understand what you have to do?" He asked his follower.

"Yes my master" Crouch answered him.

"Good. Now leave my presence at once!"

Voldemort could feel his second coming approaching. He just needed to wait, for now. Speaking of now.

"PETTIGREW, BRING NAGINI! i MUST FEED!"

"*Squeak* y-yes my lord"

 **Hogwarts**

 **Headmaster's Office**

Dumbledore was plotting as usual. He needed to further 'test' Harry. So far, Harry obtained the Philosopher's Stone and Slayed the Basilisk. Unfortunately he also hated the youngest Weasleys, thought the headmaster wasn't reliable, and didn't get into Gryffindor. He reacted to Young Malfoy's belittling attempts by ignoring them and getting upset and would get depressed easily. He also second guessed himself a lot. A hero shouldn't be such an angsty teenager. Especially if he had abusive relatives! That should have made him braver and stronger, not such a mess.

He was also friends with a Mudblood, a Hufflepuff, that psycho Lovegood, and a Squib. He also wouldn't listen to Dumbledore when he tried to explain that it wasn't in his best interests to be friends with them. Harry just wouldn't listen to him. So, he would need to be placed into the tournament. He would come to Dumbledore for guidance.

Then Ginerva came in.

"You needed us headmaster?" the female asked.

"Yes how goes the plan?" he asked the two.

"Mom just sent us the potions. We just need to slip Harry, Hermione, and that Veela slut them. Why do we need to again?"

"We need Harry and Ms. Granger to love you both so that they will come to the side of the light. We need Ms. Delacour to love Bill so that we can have control over her father. We could get more help from the French and the ICW of we do."

"Oh right sorry I just had a helluva 'study session' with Seve-I mean Professor Snape and Ron."

"Right, well off to bed you two."

She left, leaving the Headmaster to his thoughts. That is before he got an urge and Floo'd over to his castle to 'request' Gilbert's assistance.

 **Ravenclaw Tower**

Harry was annoyed. Why did Ginny 'can't keep her legs closed' Weasley, sister of his, now only bully, have to ask him out and/or hint at shagging him? He really hated her. She was a complete bitch, who was already shagging most of the guys at school. She was even with Malfoy and his cronies, before they went missing.

He was also almost blasted with a blasting hex by Ron, IN FRONT OF THE HEADMASTER! But no, he got off with a warning and a 'you shouldn't be playing so roughly'. It was almost like no one cared, and they probably didn't. The only teachers that treated him right were Hagrid, Flitwick, and Sprout. Mcgonagall thought he was a 'troublemaker' because he jinxed Ron for calling Neville a 'useless squib', Snape just outright hated him for no reason, and all the others did nothing when he came to them with problems. He hated Hogwarts, but Dumbledore was his Magical Guardian and he controlled where Harry went. Sometimes Harry just wished that he wasn't so weak and useless.

 **-Story Stop-**

 **I thought this would be the right point to end it on. Lots of twists and a Sub-plot revealed. What will happen? Will Fleur save Harry? Will she kill more people?**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **(update)**

 **I reread it and didn't know what I was thinking. So, I cut out the whole cult of Cthulhu thing and replaced it with something else. Sorry.**

 **~Oni-Kai~**


	4. Getting Partners

**Hers and Hers Alone**

 **Yo, next chapter.**

 **"Getting Partners"**

 **Night**

 **Hogwarts**

 **Kitchen**

Fleur had heard through the Hogwarts rumor mill, that the Patil Twins and Lavender Brown are, that a house elf had been helping out Harry when he needed books from the forbidden section in the library. A normal House Elf wouldn't do that for anyone but their master. Fluer knew that a house elf couldn't steal her Harry, they honored the Mate Bond. This means that they recognized Her and Harry's 'Marriage'. She needed a partner to help her get around with the castle, she needed a student to cover for her but she was working on that.

Fleur approached an Elf Cook, who was on his way to deliver some food to the Great Hall.

"Hello, can you tell me where Dobby is?" She asked the little cook.

"Yes Misses. Hes be in the Kitchen cooking Your Harry's Dessert." Was his reply to her.

"Does he do this often?"

"Yes Misses. He Does this every night."

"Thank You...What's Your name?"

"Greggy Misses."

"Thank you Greggy. I'm Fleur. Au revoir"

"Goodbye Misses Flower."

Fleur entered the Kitchen, she looked around and spotted a Little House Elf, with socks on, that was cooking Treacle Tart.

"Dobby?"

"Yes Harry Potter Sir's Fluery?"

"I would like your help in some things. Could you help me?"

"Yes Harry Potter Sir's Fluery. Dobby can helps you!"

Fleur giggled at his eagerness, this giggle turned demented rather quickly, Dobby, not understanding what she was doing, started laughing as well. Fluer stopped and informed him of her plan...sort of.

"There are a bunch of people in this tower that are out to kill Harry!"

Dobby Gasped, horrified.

"Now, I would like to get rid of them, but I need help. Can you help me?"

"Yes Anything for Harry Potter Sir! He being My Hero!"

"Merveilleux! Now first I would like to talk to Mademoiselle Bulstrode..."

It was time to check into another Rumor.

 **Beauxbotans Carriage**

 **Fleur's Room**

Millicent Bulstrode was a Fourth Year Slytherin. She had no friends because of her weight, so she would do anything for them. When she was taken from her room by an overexcited House Elf she didn't know what to think.

"Hello, Mademoiselle Bulstrode." The veela from Beauxbotans emerged from the Shadows.

"Call me Millicent, I prefer it." She responded cautiously, trying to put the situation into her favor.

"Ok, Millicent, I have a proposition for you. I would like some help with my devious and evil plans and I would like a loyal friend who wouldn't try to steal MY Mate. You fit the bill"

"What makes you think that I wouldn't tell a Professor about your plans?"

"Well, Slytherin's are not really the most trusted people in the Magical Community of Britain now are they?" Leaving the threat hanging Fleur continued "I can also get you a Harem of Boyfriends, brainwashed Boyfriends mind you, but Boyfriends."

"Hmm, and we'll still be friends afterwards?"

"I don't see why not, I have always wanted friends that weren't related to me." Fluer held out her hand "Deal?"

"Deal!"

 _ **"GOOD WE NEED HELP FOR MASTER.**_ " Mort decided to speak up.

"What was that!" Millicent screamed.

 _ **"I AM THE REAPER OF SOULS, THE JUDGE OF DEEDS, THE EXECUTIONER, I AM DEATH. BUT YOU MAY CALL ME, MORT."**_

"Mort?"

 _ **"DON'T ASK."**_

"But-"

 _ **"JUST DON'T!"**_

And thus began the Ebony Trio.

 **-Time Skip, About Two Days later-**

 **Snape's Room**

Snape and Ginny were bathing in the afterglow of intercourse. This relationship had started when Ginny had wanted a better grade in Potions, Snape thought Ginny looked a lot like Lily, he then told her what she had to do and Ginny, being as she was, accepted, anything to 'prepare herself' for Harry. Suddenly they heard a voice call out ' _noctis aeternae obruat_ ' and everything went black.

 **Undisclosed location at Hogwarts, Aka The Come and Go room**

 **Cheesy Good Cop, Bad Cop Room Mode**

Snape awoke to find that he was bond to a chair without his wand. One of his snakes and a french whore where all that where visible to him besides the table in front of him.

"Release me at once." Snape had screamed at them only for the 'whore' to ounch him in the mouth. He spit blood "Puuh. Where's Lily 2?!"

"Oh she's with a friend." 'whore', as Snape was mentally calling her, informed him.

 **Dobby's Pit**

"Let me out!" Ginny cried to her captor.

"It puts the lotion in it's skin or else it gets the hose again." Dobby ordered.

 **Back With The Ebony Trio**

"What have you done to my flower!"

 _ **"SCILENCE! WE'RE ASKING THE QUESTIONS HERE SNIVELLOUS!"**_

"Who said that?!"

"It dosen't matter you Dungen Bat Pedophile!" Fluer screamed at him. "We're going to ask you some questions. If you answer us correctly then you die quickly, if not you die slowly."

"How dare yo-" Fluer slapped him across the face. "Firstly..."

 _ **"WHAT ARE DUMBLEDORK AND RIDDLE'S PLANS?!"**_

"I won't answer to you!" Snape cried out only to be stabbed in the thigh with a transfigured knife by Millicent. "GAH!"

"Secondly..."

 ** _"WHERE'S WALDO?!"_**

"Wha-AHHH!" Stabbed in the other thigh and both knives are twisted.

"Thirdly..."

 _ **"DO YOU KNOW THE MUFFIN MAN!?"**_

"NO! Stop plea-AHHHHHH!" A large brand saying _'DUMBLEDORE AND VOLDEMORT'S BITCH'_ was burned into his chest.

"Next..."

 _ **"WHERE'S THE BLACKSMITH?!"**_

"WHO ARE THESE PEO-AHHHHHHHHH!" His right arm was cut off with a rusty saw-blade and shoved up his rectum.

"Fifthly..."

 ** _"WHY WON'T SENPAI NOTICE ME?!"_**

I DON'T KNO-GAH" Fluer and Millicent slammed Sledgehammers on his Testicles.

"Lastly,"

 ** _"WHO'S YOUR DADDY?!"_**

Snape couldn't answer as Fleur and Millicent started filling his body with hot candle wax by forcing him to swallow it. Fluer finally couldn't wait anymore and threw Snivellous to the ground and started stabbing him in the heart, repeatedly. It was about an hour before she stopped and transfigured the corpse into a steak.

"Dobby!" Fleur called out. Said House Elf came in a pop.

"Misses Fleury be callings Dobby. Misses Fire Crotch be in the pit likes you be asking," The loyal Elf informed his hero's Mate.

"Good job Dobby. Now feed this steak to the Harlot and bring her here while she's eating it."

"With Pleasure Misses Fluery!" He then popped out. A few minutes later he came back with Ginny, she was still eating that Snake Snape Steak.

"Hello, WHORE! How'd you like that Steak hm? It's Fresh, It's Snape HAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Fluer cackled insanely as Ginny started vomiting. Millicent started laugh as well with Dobby, who didn't know what they meant, and Mort. Ginny suddenly tried to stand and run, only for Millicent to push Ginny into her own vomit, she was still laughing.

"Time for you to join your Boy-Toys! Don't worry your brother will be nice and comfortable in Millie's Love Dungeon." Fluer informed her with blank eyes. She took out Goyle's Wand. _"Arescet!"_

"AHHHHHH!" Ginny screamed out as her body started withering into a husk of flesh, but she was still alive, in agony but alive.

 _"meridem carne!"_

Ginny's body was violently cut all over, her blood was seeping out of her nearly mummified body.

 _"Cruico! Crucio! Crucio!"_

Ginny's mind had snapped from the pain, she was reduced to a withered, bloody, and in unimaginable agony. Fluer asked Millicent to pick the body up, Fluer had used a lot of magic. They exited the Room of Requirement and asked it for a room to hide things. When they entered again they discovered the Cup Of Helga Hufflepuff, among other priceless treasures and ancient tomes of magic.

"Dobby.."

"Yes Missues Fluery?"

"Can you move all of this into my extra space trunk in my room?"

"Yes Missues Flurey!"

Millicent put the body down in a random empty corner in the room.

"Thanks Mille. You want any of this stuff?"

"Hells to the yeah! Can I get, _'Forever in Love, Soul Bond Potions for any age By Sir Alec Ravenclaw.'_ and _'Rituals for Sex Appeal, getting you wizard to notice you By Helenia Hufflepuff_ '! And I'll take half the treasure if you don't mind." Was her reply.

"Sure help yourself"

 **"MAY I HAVE THE CUP? I WISH TO EAT THE SOUL FRAGMENT THAT RESIDES IN IT."**

"Soul Fragment?"

 _ **"TOMMY WANTED IMMORTALITY, HE SPLIT HIS SOUL INTO FOUR HORCRUXES, MADE A TEMPORARY ONE, WHICH I ALREADY HAVE THANKS TO MASTER, AND ALMOST MADE MASTER ONE, BUT I REMOVED THAT. I CAN'T GET THE OTHER ONES BECAUSE I CAN ONLY GET ONES THAT TIE TO ME IN SOMEWAY. BECAUSE OF THIS I WAS ABLE TO ALMOST KILL RIDDLE WHEN HE TRIED TO MAKE THE STONE OF RESURRECTION A HORCRUX. ANY WAY THEY TASTE LIKE CANDY AND I WANT IT TO EAT, SO CAN I PLEASE HAVE IT?"**_

"Eat away Mort" Fluer chuckled as the cup was engulfed in a black mist and a horrible screech sounded through the room. Fluer knew that this was just the beginning of the Genocide of her Mate's Enemies, but she would perceive through it. After all, it was for Harry and he was Hers and Hers Alone.

 **-STORY STOP!-**

 **Sorry about the short chapter I haven't had as much time as I did in the summer to write, but don't worry I Can't Stop And Won't Stop writing these.**

 **Anyone who wants to beta this just PM me and we'll talk details over that.**

 **~Oni-Kai Out~**


	5. The 4 Champions and The Master of Death

**Hers and Hers Alone**

 **This chapter is brought to you by Nightmare Shadow and his amazing Beta skills!**

 **" The 4 Champions and The Master of Death"**

 **-STORY START-**

 **Hogwarts**

 **Gryffindor Tower**

"...Yeah me and Harry are Best Mates! And Mione is totally shagging me on the side you know, she can't get enough of the Ron..." Ronald Weasley was, once again, trying to start rumors about him being in a made up 'Golden Trio'. The story changed every year. 'I saved Harry and Mione from a troll in the halls! I Saved Harry from a Ballisk! Blah blah blah' He never did any of it, all the true Gryffindors knew that. He was never a true Gryffindor, the hat hadn't called out Gryffindor for him, it called out 'uh, Dumbledore? I don't know where to put this one. He is a coward, he would turn his back on anybody for the right price, Trolls have more intelligence than him, and he is in no way clever. Where does he go?'

Dumbles, playing favorites, put him into Gryffindor. His only friends were the ones, read two, dumb enough to believe his lies. He was a pig when he ate, insulted you if you spoke your mind, loved the Chudley Cannons, a team who hadn't won ever and expressed their bias on Pureblood views, and Ron only talked about how 'great' he was. He assumed he was popular when he very much wasn't. He was even caught shagging his own sister.

Back to the present, the Gryffindor's were, as per usual, ignoring the Git with all their might as they walked to breakfast.

 **Great Hall**

Fleur was watching HER Harry eat from her spot at the Ravenclaw Table, when Dumbledork stood up to make an announcement with Headmaster Karkaroff and Madame Maxime.

"The Goblet of Fire! Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly! If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, The Triwizard Tournament has begun!" Dumbles yelled with a dramatic flare, making Fleur scoff mentally. Unknown to her, a certain Polyjuiced DADA Professor was cheering mentally.

'Finally, I can start my Lords plan!' Crouch Jr. cheered.

 **That Night**

Barty was sneaking through the halls, still in his disguise of course. He was almost at the Goblet, when a group of Aurors suddenly came up.

"So, Jerry...I hear your going out with Lisa now?" Nameless Auror asked his Partner, Jerry.

"Yeah Mate, I'm so going to hit that!" Was Jerry's reply.

"Don't Mate me! That's my sister!"

"So?"

"So!?"

"Excuse me gentlemen, what are you doing arguing here?" Dumbledore came and asked them. Great, just what Barty needed.

"Ugh, we were just patrolling and Jerry thought he saw something, it wasn't anything though! It was just a rat."

"Ok carry on then gentlemen, I'l just continue on my walk then." The three of them quickly went their own ways. Barty sighed and wiped the sweat off his brow. He ran, quietly, over to the Goblet and threw the slip of paper with Potter's name inside of it, and ran back to his room. Unknow to him, Dumbledore poked his head back in the room after he left. He looked left, then right, and calmly walked over to the Goblet and put his soon to be 'Pawn's' name in it.

 **Over The Course of The Week**

Not many Students went to throw their name in. Some from Slytherin, Cedric, Two from Gryffindor, three if you count Ron, trying to bribe, if you call putting in a good word with 'Harry Potter' bribery, his way into the Tournament, and his brothers, trying to trick the Cup, entrants, none of the students from Ravenclaw were stupid enough to enter the Tournament. From the other Schools 4 of the boys from Durmstrang and three people, besides Fleur herself, entered from Beauxbatons.

Harry showed zero interest in the tournament with his fellow Ravens. He read up on this tournament and he knows how high the death rate and toll are. He was in no way ever going to be involved in this tournament.

 **Great Hall**

Fleur sat down in her usual Harry observing, read Stalking, spot. Old and wrinkly stood up, his clothes actually seemed even more gaudy than usual, along with Maxime and Karkaroff, with the Goblet at their side. The fire turned an Ominous Red and spit out the first name.

"The Champion for Durmstrang will be...Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore yelled out with his usual theatrics. Viktor stood up and went to the room he was directed into. The Goblet's flames turned Red again and another name popped out.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons will be...Fleur Delacour!" Said partial-Veela stood and made her way to the room directed with a grace and poise unmatched by any of the girls in either of the schools.

 **Champion's Room**

As she walked into the plain room she was directed to, she spotted a seat and sat down in it, listening to the cheering students in the other room. A few moments passed and The boy she'd seen HER Harry talking with walked in and sat down.

Suddenly, all the cheering stopped, making the champions confused. they heard a voice call out something that chilled Fleur, and Cedric but you aren't reading about him, to the core.

"HARRY POTTER!" They heard yelling and arguing before they heard Harry chant.

 _"I, Harry James Potter, do solemnly swear on my magic AND the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, that I have not Entered this Tournament of my own accord, that I do not wish to compete in this tournament, that I did not ask an older student, person, elf, or anything to place my name in, and, finally, that I am telling the truth. So Mote It BE!"_ The Champions rushed out just in time to see something that would be a blessing on their memories for all time to come.

 **Great Hall**

 **"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"** Harry cried out pointing his wand into the air, sending out a Magnificent Silver Bird, this wasn't just any bird no, it was Fleur's Firebird transformation. No one besides Fleur could see this and it made her feel an indescribable of happiness. This just wasn't something she, or anyone else in the room, could describe. Two things were certain though. One, Harry Potter was entered into the tournament without his own consent and Two, he was an extraordinarily powerful Wizard.

After the effect had ended Reality hit Fleur like a flying truck. HER Mate was in the tournament, against her. This tournament was deadly. Her Mate was someone who needed to be protected and nurtured and cared for and tied up and forcefully mated with and-

"Ahem." Dumbledore, ever the glory hound and wanter of Attention, cleared his throat to assess the crowd of Mesmerized students. He didn't take into account of young Harry's knowledge on Wizarding Oaths and now he had Witnesses, who he couldn't Obliviate as they looked to be talking to Amelia, who showed up with her Aurors, about something that made her glare at him, who could place him at the scene of his Misdeeds. He needed to play this to his advantage," Well, I'm not sure how this is possible but it seems we have 4 Champions for this year's tournament... Why did you enter yourself into the tournament my boy?"

Harry, and all the Purebloods who didn't hate him along with the Adults and all student above 5th year along with the Ravenclaws, looked at him as if he was unintelligent, which was definitely not true as he was the most powerful wizard on the planet.

"Headmaster, has made a wizarding oath, he definitely didn't and doesn't want to be in this tournament. You are being foolish." Professor Flitwick chastised his boss in defense of one of his Ravens.

"Yeah! Don't just put the blame on Harry!" Cedric, the ever loyal friend called out. More and more students, and even teachers, started to jump to Harry's defense. Harry took this time to escape into the halls. Fler saw him and decided that now would be a good time to meet, officially.

 **Halls**

"Monsieur Potter." Was Fleur called out to the distressed boy, on the inside, she was nearly fainting with how close she was to him, she could SMELL him~

"Y-yeah?" Harry responded.

"I just wanted to inform you that I do believe you and so do a lot of others Monsieur Potter"

"T-thanks, you can call me Harry by the way, everyone does."

Fleur was silent, for a moment, before she responded.

"Only if you call me Fleur, is that alright Harry?"

"Y-yeah sure Fleur." Time froze after he said that.

 **"THE BOOKS"**

''Wha-? MORT?! YOU INTERRUPTED MY FIRST MEETING WITH MY MATE!"

 **"I KNOW CHILD, BUT GIVE HIM THE NOTEBOOK, WITH THE DEATHLY HALLOWS SYMBOL ON IT, THE BOOK ON MERMAID SONGS, THE ONE ON DRAGONS, AND THE HALLOW COMPASS"**

"I don't have those..."

 **"I PUT THEM IN YOUR POCKET, SHRUNKEN DOWN OF COURSE, SLIP THEM INTO MY MASTERS POCKET WHILE HE IS FROZEN"**

"How do you know he will win?"

 **"BECAUSE I BET THE FATES ON A HORSE RACE, ONE THEY COULDN'T CHEAT ON, AND WON A FUTURE SIGHT. NO I WON'T TELL YOU THE FUTURE, BEFORE YOU OPEN YOUR MOUTH."**

"Oh well.." Fleur strode over to her frozen mate and proceeded to 'accidentally' cop a feel, this accident lasted a few hours.

 **"WILL YOU STOP GROPING MY MASTER ALREADY...IT'S MAKING ME UNCOMFORTABLE."**

Fleur pouted and did as she was asked, slipping the required items into Harry's cloak and returning to her original position. Time unfroze.

"That's great Harry, I'll be seeing you, it was nice meeting you, we should talk again some time." Fleur and Harry bid their goodbyes and Harry walked back to his room, with a smile despite everything, he might make a new friend! As Harry laid on his bed, he felt a lump in his pocket. Pulling out the lump he found books and a strange compass. He un shrank them and picked up the torn notebook.

It had a strange symbol and seemed a tad he was in a comfortable position on his bed, Harry flipped open the notebook and began to read,

 _"There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across.. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure._

 _And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him._

 _So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother._

 _Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead._

 _And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility._

 _Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination._

 _The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible._

 _That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat._

 _And so Death took the first brother for his own._

 _Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him._

 _Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her._

 _And so Death took the second brother for his own._

 _But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life._

 _Death, confounded by his Equal, asked him if he had any wish before they left for the Afterlife. The humble man simply asked that whenever the cloak, the wand, and the stone were ever wielded by the same person, that the wielder would be Guarded and served by Death, if they had a pure and just heart, or killed viciously ,if they had a cruel and wicked heart._

 _Death agreed to this and granted this final request before sending him to join his brothers._

 _The first occurrence of the Hallows being brought together, signified the Master of Deaths first incarnation._

 _The First Master of Death was the son of the humble brother. He was a seeker of knowledge, was brave beyond reason, loyal to a fault, and cunning as a snake._

 _When he died in a tied battle against the Dark Overlord, he was approached by Death._

 _Death, being a loyal servant, asked for his wish._

 _His wish was to relieve Death of his duties and to become the New Death. This was a great pleasure for the old Death, for he had been toiling away as Death for centuries. He didn't wish for his friend and master to take his place, but the Master was stubborn and ordered him to do it._

 _And thus, the Master became Death and served the next Master._

 _The cycle, seeing as all the Masters of Death were kind hearted souls, continued, as the Hallows were only gathered together once every three centuries._

 _During this time, worthy candidates, evil or not, will be chosen to be the next Master, the Hallows going to them, and they shall compete against each other in a Game to win the title._

 _The Hallows joined together,_

 _the Cloak,_

 _the Stone,_

 _and the Wand_

 _Joined together under one Master_

 _Will create the next Master of Death."_

 _As he closed the book, Harry wondered where in the world these things came from. The compass began glowing, and the young Potter picked it up. It said a few words that made Harry feel numb._

 _'Welcome to the Game'_

 **-STORY STOP!-**

 **And now Harry has his** **Diary** **Totally not copyrighted Hallow Compass!**


End file.
